


Akira

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sheith Child, cause keith has a baby and it came from somewhere, i guess, implied allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: Shiro returns home to his mate and one-day old child.





	Akira

**Author's Note:**

> i just really needed to get this out of my system. sorry for mistakes and lack of exposition. i didnt edit well tbh

The cheering from the crowd is almost deafening, and definitely overwhelming.  Shiro has been first alpha of his pack for years now, but it still feels strange to receive such high amounts of praise whenever he returns from leading a hunt.  He’s trailed by a team of alphas, betas and a few omegas.  All who are grizzly and tired, some covered in blood and others will need to see village medic right away, but with no loss of life on their part, yet a wagon of meat to be stored, it had been a successful event.

Several of his pack mates clap him on the back, congratulating him on a job well done yet again.  He scratches the back of his neck, trying to seem as humble as he feels, saying if it hadn’t been for the team of pack mates who had accompanied him, he might not have returned at all.  He’s still met with cheers and praise, omegas and betas alike rushing forward to shake his hand, grace him grateful smiles.

His chest swells with pride.  His heart still thumping in his chest, the adrenaline from the hunt only slowly leaving him now.  He accepts all he can with grace, then begins to move through the crowd, asking for more helpers to take their kills to the storage where they’ll be salted and hung, away from bugs, foxes and other pests and even other hunters.  He makes sure his team gets the attention they deserve, sending the ones who are in far worse shape toward the medical huts.  They give him bashful smiles as they are ushered toward help.  He has to remind them, yet again, that returning with a few cuts and bruises is nothing to be ashamed of if you can return with your life.

There are a few omegas now, parents of those he just led outside the village, who are thanking him for his guidance, for bringing their sons and daughters back to them, safe and sound.  He says they were all strong and brave warriors; that its only with their complete cooperation that this could come about.  Still, the parents promise to stop by later with gifts of fruits and herbs, someone even offered milk.

“Probably not a good idea!” someone is saying over his shoulder.

Shiro turns to see Lance, a fiery omega, coming through the crowd.  He has a bandage pushed to the cut on his forehead.  Shiro scowls.  He had told Lance he needed stitches.

“I wouldn’t go anywhere near chief’s hut right now, if I were you!” Lance is grinning, probably still high on adrenaline himself, leaning awkwardly on Shiro’s shoulder.  It’s awkward because Shiro is a good two heads taller than him.

“Lance, please,” Shiro hushes.  Lance only gives him a proud look.

And he should be proud.  Lance had taken down his first kill today, all on his own.  It was no mere doe either, or even a rabbit, but a stag.  It hadn’t been the largest one caught (that record still resided under Shiro’s name) but it had been some a tremendous feat nonetheless, especially for a first kill unassisted.  Though if Lance hadn’t been so reckless taking it down, he might not have come away with that deep cut in his hair.

“Shouldn’t you be going to see Allura,” Shiro tries to divert the conversation away from himself, away from what Lance had been implying.  “She’ll want to know you’ve returned.”

Lance suddenly looks sheepish.

“Yeah, but, she’ll kill me.”

Shiro gives him an amused look.  He knows Lance’s mate is very protective of him, to an alarming degree almost, but sometimes her threats if he ever gets hurt overrule him getting hurt in the first place.

“Then perhaps don’t go pouncing head first onto the backs of giant stags without thinking.”

“I did think about it!”

“For half a second,” Pidge pipes up, suddenly appearing under Shiro’s arm.  “I hardly think that counts.”

Shiro gives her a welcoming smile.

“Matt okay?” he asks.  She nods.

“That’s for bringing him back, Shiro,” she says, all seriousness and utter gratefulness reflected in her eyes.  “You know?  Again.”

It’s a dark joke, but one they chuckle to. 

It feels like hours, but Shiro manages to organise the rest of his team.  He’s impatient as he does, skin itching to be somewhere else.  He tries not to show it in his commands, as he helps those he can, slowly making his way through the village.  It’s hard though, when he can see his own hut right there, right on the hill, where it resides over the whole village.  It’s good to always have it in view, but now it seems to be taunting him with what lies inside.

Eventually, he manages to break away from the last of those who are showing their thanks.  He shows as much humility as he is allowed, having to actually fight off some very insistent omegas, before he feels he is finally allowed to leave everyone to their own devices.

The walk up to his door seems to take forever, but finally, he can push it open.

A sweet scent immediately greets him.  It’s a natural sweetness, the kind you’ll find from coconuts and strong-smelling flowers.  It fills his nostrils and seems to trickle through his veins like syrup.  The nest in the corner does not stir, but Shiro can see the figure huddled on top of the mountain of furs Shiro has collected over the years. 

There’s a quiet humming emanating from it, however, and Shiro feels his entire being relax.  There’s no urgency filling the hut, thank heavens, no sour scent telling him something is wrong.  He shuts the door quietly behind him, making is way over to his mate.

Keith doesn’t move from his position, even as he notices Shiro encroaching, only offers him a smile that sings home.  The smallest body beside Keith stirs, gurgling in his sleep, small head nuzzling further against its father’s breast.  He seeks what warmth he can, and Keith only gives it to him, pulling him closer ever so carefully, as to not disturb him.  The baby croons, and would be smiling if he could, if those muscles had developed yet, pressed so snuggly against his father’s heartbeat.

Shiro’s own heart fills with the utter need to be close as well.

He carefully gets to his knees, looming over his mate and child, putting all his weight on his forearms as not to crush them.  Keith leans up minutely, allowing him a kiss, before lying back down to curl tighter around their son, now in his mate’s embrace.

“I heard the villagers when you returned.  I’m guessing it was a good hunt?” Keith is quiet, barely whispering.  Shiro can hear the exhaustion and emotion in Keith’s voice as he speaks.

“Yeah,” is all Shiro can say. 

He gazes at his pup, and wonders how any living thing could be so small, how his heart can beat inside such a tiny chest. 

“Nothing went wrong while I was away?” Shiro knows the answer, but needs to ask anyway.  Giving birth can be chaotic, all kinds of scents releasing as hormones are mixed and certain reactions are produced. 

Keith shakes his head, his still matted hair sticking up in all angles as he shifts.

“He’s slept mostly.  He awoke when he was hungry and had his second feed.  I can tell he’s going to be big when he grows up; he drank so much,” Keith’s voice is full of so much love.  Shiro can understand completely.  “When he woke the second time, he was more restless.”

Shiro listens, lifting a hand to gently cup his pup’s head, brushing a thumb delicately over his cheek.  The pup turns into his palm, seeking the scent of his alpha father. 

“He was whimpering, like he wanted to cry but wasn’t exactly what for.”

Shiro chuckles at that.

“Since when do pups ever need a reason to cry?”

It’s silent, as Keith considers his next words.

“I think he wanted his daddy.”

The words sink into Shiro like a stone in water.  Immediately, Shiro is scooping his pup up as carefully as his size will let him.  He straightens, and holds his son to his chest.  His pup responds without needing anymore prompting, only curls tightly in Shiro’s arm, pressing his small face against Shiro’s right breast as much as his little strength will allow. 

Shiro’s heart bleeds. 

For this tiny little bundle of innocence, that has now become the centre of his whole world.  Along with Keith, there is no one else in his village that he wouldn’t tear apart the world for, and he’s not ashamed to say so. 

Shiro gently raises his pup to his face, and buries his nose into his pup’s chest.  The baby immediately responds, curling around his father’s nose and gurgles as best he can, trying to make some noise of appreciation.  Shiro gets the picture, and moves to rub his cheek against his pup’s own, his soft skin seeming worlds different to Shiro’s, which is mattered in scars and worn by age.

Keith watches from his place in their nest, a fond smile on his face as he watches his two best boys cuddle and scent mark each other.  It means their pup will smell of Shiro, and if he asks, he will also smell of Shiro. 

Shiro was sure to scent them as much as he could before he had to leave, but having been gone for hours now, it was no wonder that scent had faded.  Not by much, but when you have a day-old child, it feels like too much.  No villager has seen their pup yet, no one even knows about him, Keith wanting to keep the announcement for later, when their pup knew who they were and would find comfort in their presence even when surrounded by strange scents. 

“We still have to think of a name for him,” Keith ponders, deciding to take the free moment he has away from his newborn to move his stiff limbs.

Shiro watches his mate’s lithe body stretch under him, chest swollen from the change in his hormones, stomach still holding a slight bump, but body just as lean as ever.  His hair is dirty and Shiro can still smell the salty scent of sweat under their own unique scents.  After the birth, Shiro had barely enough time to leave his impression on his child before being torn away from him.  He hadn’t wanted to go.  It had broken his heart to leave his mate alone after such an ordeal as giving birth, but Keith had insisted if he had left the hunt so close to it, it would arouse suspicion and people would come to want to know why Shiro was shirking his duties.

It had been easier for Shiro to keep up appearances until they were ready to announce the good news to their village.

Though Shiro is pretty sure some already know.  He had reeked of his mate upon arriving to lead their party, and something else, something sweeter.  Something new.

“You haven’t named him yet?” Shiro asks in disbelief, bringing the pup back down to settle in his arm.  The pup nuzzles closer, cooing, letting out small noises as he delights in his father’s return.

“Of course not!” Keith says. 

Shiro should have known better Keith would not take that step without him.

Shiro is careful as he goes to lie with Keith.  The furs are a welcoming feeling under his tired muscles, and he’s eager to sleep off as much of his exhaustion as he can.  Keith is curling up to him, lifting himself up only so he can give Shiro a wet, warm kiss.  It’s soft and long, and Shiro smiles against it ever so slightly.  When they part, Keith’s eyes are shiny, beautiful, looking at him the same way Shiro hopes he is looking at Keith.

“So?  Any ideas?” Keith asks, settling beside Shiro, nuzzling under his chin to get his own share of his mate’s scent.  Shiro wishes he had both his arms if only he could hold both his boys at the same time.  He settles for laying their pup gently between them and then draping his good arm over Keith, boxing them both in.

“None,” Shiro replies honestly.  “What about you?”

He assumes Keith has at least a few ideas.

Keith is silent, looking down at his baby, eyes soft and full of as much exhaustion as Shiro feels.

“I was thinking…Akira.”

Shiro takes a moment longer to gaze at his mate, before he turns his attention to his pup, who has fallen back asleep.  He nestles into the furs, surrounded on all sides by comforting scents and the warmth of his parents.

Shiro doesn’t have to consider the name; immediately he can picture a life time of calling after his pup as he runs through the village, as he grows, as he learns, as he seeks out his own mate when he has presented.  He can imagine sharing all these moments with Keith, proudly looking on as his son learns to follow in his father’s footsteps.

“After your own father…the one who gave birth to you?” Shiro asks carefully.

Keith’s parents are a touchy subject.  One had been a controlling, discriminative and abusive figure, running Keith out of his village and into the dangers of the forest.  The other had loved him unconditionally with what little power he had, filling Keith with as many happy memories as he had the strength to give, yet it still hadn’t been enough.

Keith brushes the small hairs on their pup’s head.

“I think he would appreciate it, and I’ve always wanted to honour him somehow.”

Shiro smiles, curling into Keith so he can press his face against his neck, nipping minutely at Keith’s scent gland, rubbing his cheek against it.  Keith sighs, welcoming the feeling, the warmth that spreads through him as his body recognises his mate and opens to him without a second thought.

“Akira is a beautiful name for our pup, and if he grows up to have half the heart your father did, we’ll know we named him right.”

Keith hums, holding Shiro’s face gently as they scent each other.  Their pup whimpers between them, suddenly curling against Shiro’s chest and poking a tiny tongue out.  Shiro chuckles, watching him nose through the furs tickling his nose toward what he assumes to be his source of food.

“Not there, Akira, you’ll find no milk there,” he gently nestles his baby into his large hand, waiting for Keith to sit up before handing the small body to him.  Keith takes him with a laugh, holding Akira to his breast.

They both watch as Akira noses at the skin some more before finding the teat and suckling at it until milk flows.

“I’ll need to bathe him again after this,” Keith says, nursing his pup’s head.  “He’s a messy eater.”

Shiro watches as his mate feeds his pup, knowing there’s no other site more pure than this.  He nuzzles Keith’s neck, further releasing his scent into the air and surrounding them with it, just because he can.  Keith laughs at the sudden almost overwhelming scent in the room.

“Babe, please, don’t give me a boner now.  It would be so awkward.”

Shiro laughs, nipping Keith’s neck one last time before sagging back into the nest.

He inhales Keith’s scent where he is, already able to smell his new born in amongst it all.  He smiles, knowing this will soon become familiar within their house.  Knowing soon he’ll be able to tell the difference between where his mate has been and where his son has been.  It will become so easy, so second nature, he’ll be able to tell their scent on the wind even.

“You should sleep,” Keith says, Akira still attached to his breast.  “You’ve worked so hard; I can tell you’re more exhausted than you’re letting on.”

Keith would be right.  Shiro is fighting to keep his eyes open even now, the relaxed atmosphere and welcoming scents just so pleasant, wafting around him and causing him to stumble in and out of a light sleep.

“Only if you sleep too.  I know you won’t have slept since I left; you can’t fool me.”

A look flashes across Keith’s face, like a doe being spotted even as it thought it hid so well.

“I slept,” Keith insists indignantly.  “I fell asleep after you left.”

“For how long?”

Keith flushes.

“Maybe an hour…perhaps.”

Shiro’s smile is smug and all-knowing.

“Fine!” Keith huffs.  “I’ll sleep too, but only because our pup will be sleepy after his fill and will also need to sleep.”

Shiro hums in response.  Good enough.

Akira finishes feeding soon after, and after being licked clean by his father, is nestled against Keith, where he nuzzles against the warm breasts.  Shiro wraps an arm around Keith and draws him close to his chest, letting the feeling of safety and contentment wash over his mate and pup.  He noses the back of Keith’s neck, pressing light kisses to the fine hairs.  Keith hums, holding Shiro’s hand, caging their pup and himself into the arm of a man he trusts so infinitely.

Keith is asleep within minutes.  Keith’s back rises and falls softly, his breathing even, his entire body now sagging into the furs.  Shiro rises only enough to make sure his pup has followed.  Sure enough, Akira is dozing silently against his fathers.  He doesn’t stir, even when Shiro carefully runs a finger down his pink cheek. 

When he’s sure his family is safe and held in the confines of his one arm, he allows himself to drift.  Already Keith’s scent is letting him sink, letting sleep take hold of him.  He feels Akira curl against his hand where it cups his form, and Shiro falls asleep with a smile on his face and his family in his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on twitter @kinkykeithy


End file.
